Storm Legion
The Storm Legion is a Second Founding Successor Legion created from Ultramarines genetic stock. They were created alongside other such vaunted Legions as the Angels Cimmerian, Avenging Hawks, Black Templars, Raptors of Vulkan, Soul Drinkers, Thunder Lords, and Wolf Brothers. Like their fellow successors, the Storm Legion is notable for their closeness with their progenitors, many of their first command cadre and veteran Legionaries having been drawn directly from the Ultramarines themselves. Like other Legions of the Second Founding, the Storm Legion was noted for their long, honored legacy and stalwart dedication to the Second Great Crusade and the conquest and recapturing of lost glories of the original First Great Crusade. The Storm Legion continued to faithfully serve the Imperium of Man for nearly a millennium, until the time of 'twin-empire', when the Imperium was torn in-half, when the entirety of the Segmentum Pacificus declared independence from the Imperium proper, and formed their own pocket empire, which would later come to be known as the Nova Terra Regency. After nearly eight centuries of strife and attritional warfare, an uneasy cease-fire was called between the two warring factions. Since that time, the Storm Legion has served as one of the elite transhuman military force of Nova Terra's Ur-Legions, defending the sovereign borders of the Nova Terra Regency from both internal and external threats. Legion History The Storm Legion was a Successor Legion created as a part of the massive Second Founding in 091.M32. Descended from the venerable Ultramarine genestock at the end of the Horus Heresy. This legion was created along side the Avenging Hawks Space Marine Legion as a way to try and boost the losses suffered during the events of the Horus Heresy. The Storm Legion was founded to replace the traitorous XIVth Legion (Death Guard), and brought honour and glory to their designated Legion number over the next millennia of faithful service. As the Ultramarine stock suffered the least out of the rest of the Space Marine Legions, it was used most prominently during the reconstruction of the Imperium. Thus, the Storm Legion continued to faithfully serve the Imperium of Man for the next millennium, until the tumultuous period of history known as the Nova Terra Interregnum occurred in the early years of the 33rd Millennium. Nova Terra Interregnum Beginning in 075.M33, the Ur-Council of Nova Terra declared independence from the rule of the High Lords of Terra, and declared the whole Segmentum Pacificus independent of Imperial rule. They had grown disenfranchised with the burgeoning Imperial state religion, in the form of the religious organisation known as the Ecclesiarchy, that zealously promoted the worship of the Emperor of Mankind as the one, true God of Humanity. To compound the secession of the Segmentum Pacificus, two First Founding Space Marine Legions, the feral Space Wolves and the stoic Iron Hands, joined the rebellious Ur-Council of Nova Terra. The two Primarchs were later followed by a number of Legion Masters, including the Storm Legion's, who also joined the Secessionist's cause. The Storm Legion was once counted as one of the most loyal legions that had served the Imperium of Man. Many Imperial Scholars debate to this day the reason the Storm Legion seceded from the Imperium but the one aspect that is agreed upon is that the Ecclesiarchy is the biggest cause of this once loyal and venerable legion turning traitor. Legion Organisation Legion Recruitment The Storm Legion primarily recruits from the feral world of Proxima Minor but will recruit from almost anywhere. The Storm Legion will watch a potential recruit from a distance and will cause many obstacles and hardships to befall him to test his resolve. In many cases, the Watcher will start to isolate the potential recruit and see how much stress he can endure before he breaks. There have been documented cases of The Watcher whisking the recruit away and dropping him into the wild or environments that they are completely unfamiliar with caring little if he lives or dies only that he has a will to live. Once the potential aspirant is deemed acceptable he is taken to the primary Fortress Monastery simply known as The Bastion. Once there the recruits are given their permeant bunks and the long training begins. A Life of An Aspirant Legion Organization The Storm Legion is Comprised of 20 Chapters that act in unison with each other. Within each chapter there are 10,000 space marines that form ten Companies that are 1,000 space marines strong. However the 14th Chapter is comprised of scouts that are often seconded to the other chapters with in the Storm Legion or even close allies of this legion. Within the Storm Legion there are multiple troops that fulfill a very specific niche. The Watchers- The Watcher is very unique space marine in the aspect that he is fully enhanced but does not done the traditional power armor of a space marine, instead of power amour they wear a cloak that has a deep swirling grey that constantly changes in the endless shades of grey. They act as the primary recruiters for the Storm Legion but also can act as scouts and subterfuge agents when they are behind enemy lines. Storm Bringers-''' '''Storm Shields- Notable Campaigns Siege of Peridosa- Legion Gene-Seed The Storm Legions gene-seed has very few mutations, however the most prominent of these mutations, is with age a Storm Legionary`s eyes start to change into a deep dark storm cloud grey. The next mutation that is rife among the feared Storm Legion is found only among the most ancient of the legion. It is currently unknown where these mutations come from. Either the Ultramarine's stock has become defective, or with age the gene-seed begins to deteriorate. Legion Combat Doctrine The Storm Legion has a broad range of combat specialties that makes them useful in many situations. Legion Beliefs The Storm Legion zealously belives in the Imperial Truth and will go to any length to make sure that its ideals are upheld, for this matter the Storm Legion often serves alongside the Eternal Legion, one of the few legions that will willingly do so without hesitation. Notable Storm Legionaries High Marshal Xander- Praetor Merithis- Marshal Erebus- Legion Relics Helm of Robute- The Tattered Standard- The Tattered Standerd is an Ancient Relic that has existed since the start of the Horus Heresy. This standard Legion Fleet *''The Vengeful Fist'' (Unknown Class, Flagship) - *''The Emperor's Wrath'' (Unknown Class, Capital Ship) - Legion Appearance Legion Colours Legion Badge Allies The Storm Legion works closely with the Eternal Legion Enemies Amongst the myriad of foes that plague the Nova Terra Regency the most hated are the Legiones Astartes of the Imperium of Man - primarily the Ultramarines and their Successors, as the Storm Legion sees them as weak and unworthy of their title as inheritors of Guilliman. Notable Quotes By the Storm Legion Feel free to add your own About the Storm Legion Feel free to add your own Category:Space Marines